1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to signal compensation systems and methods, and, more particularly to systems and methods that determine whether signals drift for sensors such as tilt sensors, and compensate correspondingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have become commonplace, due to ease of review and processing of captured images in related devices such as computers.
Vibration occurs in all cameras, particularly in digital cameras with light and thin volume. Since handheld stability is often insufficient, the camera can experience unsteadiness prior to or at the moment of image capture, resulting in image blur. Thus, anti-vibration mechanisms are always provided in digital cameras. Anti-vibration mechanisms disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,286 and 5,617,177 employ an angular velocity sensor such as a gyro sensor to detect slight movements. A processor of a camera device calculates a compensation value according to the detected data, and enables a group of compensation lenses to compensate the vibration and avoid generating blurred images.
A sensor such as an angular velocity sensor continuously detects angle variations of movements of a camera device, the detected signals representing angular velocity variations are shown in FIG. 1, wherein the angular velocity (ω) variations are sine wave variations with the O-axis baseline. However, most sensors experience temperature drift. For example, if environmental temperature changes, the output detected signals may be different even under the same settings, reducing the accuracy of sensors. FIG. 2 illustrates detected signals of an angular velocity sensor with temperature drift. As shown in FIG. 2, the angular velocity variations have a temperature drift C away from the O-axis baseline, resulting in detected data inaccuracy.